Pengorbanan
by Tsuyoigirl
Summary: Apa aku yakin aku menyukainya? Atau bahkan aku menyayanginya dari sekedar adik? Perempuan itu... dia benar-benar membuat ku bingung. Sebenarnya, tekad apa yang ia pikirkan hanya untuk melindungi ku? Tch, membosankan, merepotkan. Tapi hal kecil itu sudah membuatku jatuh cinta, kurasa.. /Bad Summary/RnR?


**PENGORBANAN**

Bluequeen Darkness

_( Hanya cerita buatan, dengan alur yang berbeda )_

**.**

**.**

_Mempunyai seorang adik yang ternyata diam-diam kau sendiri malah menyukainnya. Apakah hal itu wajar dilakukan untuk seorang kakak? Terutama saat dia mencoba untuk melindungiku, yang dilakukannya hanya satu, dan tujuannya adalah aku.._

_Apa aku yakin aku menyukainya? Atau bahkan aku menyayanginya  
dari sekedar adik? Perempuan itu... dia benar-benar membuat ku bingung. Sebenarnya, tekad apa yang ia pikirkan hanya untuk melindungi ku? Tch, membosankan, merepotkan. Tapi hal kecil itu sudah membuatku jatuh cinta, kurasa.._

* * *

Eren Jaeger memejamkan kedua matanya untuk merebam rasa kantuk yang melandanya. Bisa dibilang, jadwal hari ini cukup padat untuknya. Belum lagi, misi-misi keluar dinding untuk membantai para titan. Ia harus benar-benar mengumpulkan energinya sekarang.

"Hei Eren!"

"Ereen!"

Suara teman-temannya terdengar memasuki telinganya. Mendengarnya, membuat Eren kesulitan tidur. Yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal.

"Ah! Rupanya kau disini Eren!" laki-laki berambut kuning teman dekat Eren yang bernama Armin memanggilnya.

"Tch, dia malah tidur." Jean yang berada di belakang Armin menambahkan.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Eren terbangun. Dengan wajah yang mengantuk dilengkapi dengan kelopak hitam di bawah matanya.

"Astaga Eren, apa kau kurang tidur?" Armin terkejut

"Gaah! Armin, Jean! Apa kalian tidak tau kalau aku mengantuk?"

Dengan kesal, Eren sedikit membentak kedua temannya yang berada didepannya.

"Tch, bisakah kau tidak membentak kami?" Jean melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada acuh tak acuh.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku membentak mu karena kau mengganggu jatah waktu tidur siangku! Kau tau?" Eren kembali membentak Jean, kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

"Hey bodoh, bisakan kau berbicara dengan biasa saja?" Jean menatap kesal kearah Eren.

Mengamati kedua temannya yang sedang adu mulut, Armin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ho-hoi! Sudahlah teman-teman, Komandan Irvin memanggil kita untuk rapat sekarang. Dan.. Eren, itulah maksud kami membangunkanmu karena komandan Irvin ingin kau berkumpul dalam rapat kami" Armin menjelaskan dan menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang? Agh, sekarang ayo kita kesana!" Eren berjalan pergi diikuti Armin dan Jean yang berada di belakangnya.

Sementara itu, diruang rapat. Komandan Irvin, Kapten Levi,  
Mikasa, Hanji zoe sudah berkumpul. Mereka membicarakan Strategi yang harus mereka gunakan untuk memberantas para Titan. Hanji Zoe sedang mencoba mengumpulkan informasi-informasi para Titan dengan melakukan eksperimennya menggunakan para Titan.

"... Kita dapat mencobanya kalau kau mau. Aku bersedia menggunakan para Titan untuk eksperimen ku kali ini. Ahhh! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukan itu!" Hanji berhayal atas kegilaan yang ia lakukan untuk bersama Titan, demi Titan, dan apapun untuk Titan.

JDAAGG

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar, disusul dengan kedatangan Eren, Armin dan Jean. Kali ini, semua anggota rapat sudah lengkap. Sekarang saatnya Komandan Irvin membicarakannya

"Baiklah semuanya, dengan terobosnya dinding maria waktu itu  
kita sudah melakukan ekspredisi keluar dinding. Karena belum banyak informasi-informasi yang terkumpul, Kita dapat melakukannya dalam waktu seminggu mendatang. Dan... Hanji, apakah sudah cukup untuk kau agar tidak melakukan eksperimen gilamu itu?" Tanya Komandan Irvin

"A-astaga?! S-seminggu mendatang? Yi-Yippy! Aku bisa bertemu dengan para Titan, astagaaa Mikasa apa kau mendengar itu?! Titann!" Hanji melompat-lompat didepan kursinya sambil menggigit baju miliknya.

"T-tenanglah Hanji-san, tenangkan dirimu!" Armin menenangkan Hanji.

Hanji duduk dengan perasaan bahagia, semburat merah merona di wajahnya, perempuan ini memang aneh. Benar-benar sangat mengagumi Titan.

"Hanji! Sudah ku bilang bukan kalau kau tidak boleh melakukan eksperimen konyol itu lagi?" Kali ini, komandan Irvin menatapnya dengan tegas.

"H-hei Irvin! Itu tidak adil! Apa-apaan maksudmu melarangku untuk melakukan itu?! Tch." Hanji membentak

"hn, sudahlah! Sekarang saatnya fokus kepada tujuan kita dalam rapat kali ini, dan jangan mencoba-coba untuk bertingkah menyebalkan dihadapanku." Levi berkata dengan ketus.

"Baiklah, jadi Eren.. apakah kau sudah jauh lebih baik?" Hanji membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan berbicara kepada Eren

"A-ano, semenjak pertempuran tadi.. aku lelah. Dan aku belum sempat tidur tadi, hanya saja Armin dan Jean memanggilku untuk datang kesini."

"Begitu.." Hanji hanya mengangguk.

"Oh! Aku tau!" katanya

"Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan kekuatan raksaksa Eren untuk menutup dinding Maria? Dan.. kita juga bisa berekspredisi keluar dinding untuk mencari informasi mengenai Titan. Terutama Titan-titan abnormal itu, hmm menarik" Hanji mengusulkan

_Menggunakan kekuatan Titanku? Apakah aku bisa? _ Eren bergumam dalam hati. Sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang, Mikasa memperhatikan Eren dengan sedikit cemas. Eren hanya menatap lengannya dan memperhatikan lengan itu tanpa berkutip.

"Eren, apa kau baik-baik saja?" katanya memegang lembut tangan Eren.

Eren mendongakan kepalanya dengan sedikit tersenyum lembut kearah Mikasa. _Perempuan ini, apa dia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir? _

"Aku.. tidak apa-apa" Eren sedikit menepis tangan mikasa yang memegang lengannya.

Eren tau, kali ini Mikasa sedang menatapnya dengan bingung. Bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Eren menepis lengannya. Eren sendiri juga tidak tau karena apa.

"Yo Eren,apa kau dapat melakukannya? demi kami." Hanji memohon kepada Eren

"Ya, keselamatan umat manusia ada di tanganmu" Komandan Irvin menambahkan.

Berpikir, Eren kembali menatap tangannya. Memikirkan akankah Ia berhasil untuk melakukan itu? Dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menyakinkan dirinya

"Y-ya! Aku akan melakukannya!" Eren kembali menatap lengannya.

_Aku bisa melakukannya.. Ya, keselamatan umat manusia berada di tanganku._

Sudah seminggu untuk hari ini, _Squad Legion_ berkemas menyipkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan. Seperti makanan, peralatan manuver 3D, beberapa ekor kuda, juga kereta kuda untuk membawa barang-barang.

Eren kali ini berada di barisan depan bersama kapten Levi, Hanji zoe, Komandan Irvin, juga dengan beberapa orang. Mikasa berada di barisan kanan dengan Armin. Jean berada di barisan tengah dengan Sasha dan Connie. Sisanya adalah teman-teman mereka yang menjadi polisi militer. Mereka melanjutkan misi yang ditugaskan oleh Komandan Irvin, membawa Eren di posisi yang aman.

Diperjalanan menuju hutan untuk menuju dinding maria,  
Jean,Sasha, dan Connie melewati rumah warga yang sepertinya sudah hancur oleh titan-titan yang terus memakan mereka. Dilain sisi saat melewati rumah-rumah itu, Sasha gemetar karena ketakutan. Disampingnya, Connie dan Jean juga merasakan hal yang sama

"He-hei, apakah sebaiknya kita kembali kepada barisan kita?" Connie berpendapat.

"K-kau benar Connie, sebaiknya kita kembali. Hei Sasha, sebaiknya kita..." Jean baru ingin mengajak Sasha saat sasha berputar balik menggunakan kudanya dengan kencang

"K-kyaaa! Jean! Connie! Larii!" Sasha mendahului Jean dan Connie.

Merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak, Connie dan Jean mencoba melihat kebelakang. Dan... Titan-titan abnormal berlari-lari menghampiri Jean dan Connie. Dengan takut dan langsung sergap, Jean dan Connie mulai berlari menjauh dri Titan-titan itu.

Kembali di barisan mereka, Jean, Sasha, dan Connie pergi membawa titan-titan itu menuju barisan.

"A-awas! Ada Titan! Ada Titaaan!" Teriak Jean membuat beberapa orang panik.

Mikasa yang berada di sebelah kanan mendengar teriakan itu dan menghampirinya. Sekitar empat Titan abnormal sedang mengejar Jean, Connie, dan Sasha.

"Mi-Mikasa!" Armin berteriak.

Tapi Mikasa tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sumber teriakan Jean. Dengan tatapan membunuh, Mikasa mengarahkan Manuver 3Dnya dan membunuh titan itu satu persatu. Merasa lelah dan pedang yang digunakannya sudah patah, namun Titan-titan itu kembali berdatangan kali ini sedikit banyak. Mikasa siap mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk teman-temannya. Ia hanya duduk terjatuh di rerumputan itu.

_E-eren, aku harap kau menyelamatkanku.. _gumam Mikasa dan di ikuti air mata yang membasahi wajahnya

"Mikasa, menyingkir dari situ!"

"MIKASAAAA!"

Teriakan itu membuat orang-orang dibagian depan mendengarnya  
terutama Eren. Eren menoleh kebelakang, ada apa itu? Apakah teman-temannya baik-baik saja? Beberapa asap merah berterbangan, menandakan simbol bahaya telah datang.

"Mikasa!" ucap Eren yang sedang berfikir.

"K-kapten, sebaiknya kita kembali!" Dengan panik, Eren terus menoleh kebelakang.

"Tidak Eren, jangan kesana. Kau harus disini agar aman." Ucap Levi dengan datar.

"Tapi Mikasa?! Teman-temanku! Bagaimana mereka?!" Eren kembali panik

"Tenang saja, aku yakin mereka bisa mengatasinya" Levi kembali berbicara dengan datar.

"Itu tidak membantu, Kapten! Aku tidak mau jika terjadi sesuatu pada Mikasa! Aku akan menyelamatkannya!" Eren kembali berputar arah ketempat dimana teman-temannya berada.

"H-hoi Eren!" kata Hanji yang mencoba menghentikan Eren.

Namun,sia-sialah. Eren tetap pergi menuju garis belakang

"Tch, bocah itu." Levi mendecakan lidahnya

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, dan dengan cepat Eren menghampiri teman-temannya. Ia menoleh mencari teman-temannya. Terutama, Mikasa.

_Apakah ia baik-baik saja? M-Mikasa! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?!_

"Eren!" Jean berteriak

Eren langsung menghampirinya dengan panik.

"Dimana Mikasa?!" kata Eren panik

"Dia berada ditengah-tengah Titan..." ucapan Jean terputus saat tiba-tiba Eren langsung berlari menggunakan Kudanya ke tempat Mikasa.

_Tch, dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau berada di tengah-tengah makhluk bodoh itu,huh?! Kau merepotkan, Mikasa! Mikasa, bertahanlah! Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan mu!_

Dengan mata yang sembab, ia menahan air mata yang sudah bergumpal diujung matanya. Menahan rasa perih yang sudah berada dipuncaknya. Eren Jaeger, memiliki ke khawatiran untuk adiknya Mikasa.

Eren melihat empat titan yang mengerubungi Mikasa. Dua diantara titan itu sudah mati. Dengan sergap, Eren langsung menggunakan Manuver 3Dnya

"Hentikaaann!"

Potongan-potongan yang dalam berbekas di leher titan itu. Amarah yang ditahan Eren sudah tidak bisa lagi ia pendam. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras melihat adiknya yang dalam bahaya.

"Jauhkan dia! Ku bunuh kau! Ku bunuh kau!"

Kini Eren berganti, dari titan satu ketitan yang lain. Tiga titan sudah terbunuh, hanya tinggal satu Titan lagi yang masih berada disekitarnya. Namun, sudah habis tenaga dan pedang yang ia gunakan. Kali ini, Eren meloncat turun dan berlari ke tempat Mikasa berada.

"M-mikasa!" Eren memeluknya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Eren memeluk Mikasa dengan erat.

Air mata itu kembali mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah, meneteskan beberapa air yang deras. Air mata itu mengenai pipi Mikasa yang terbaring dipangkuan Eren. Eren menghapus air mata dari wajahnya, dan menatap Mikasa dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"A-Aku.. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu seperti ini lagi. Mulai sekarang, aku ingin kita bersama.. Aku akan melindungimu, Aku berjanji."

Mikasa mendengarnya, ia tersenyum kecil dibalik pelukan Eren. Membiarkan air matanya menetes dan mengalir.

_Eren, aku tau kau akan menyelamatkanku..._ gumam Mikasa.

Menyadari posisi mereka yang masih berbahaya diantara satu titan yang mencoba menerkam mereka, Eren tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Saat Titan itu mendekat dan mencoba mengambil Eren dan Mikasa, seseorang telah membunuhnya dengan cepat.

Eren menoleh dan mendapatkan Kapten Levi yang telah berdiri diatas kepala titan itu.

"K-kapten!" Eren menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, sedangkan Kapten Levi menatapnya dengan datar.

Levi melihat posisi mereka yang sudah aman, kali ini Levi memanggil beberapa orang pembawa kereta kuda untuk meletakan Eren dan Mikasa didalam.

"Irvin, tidak ada korban jiwa. Hanya saja, Mikasa dan Eren masih mendapatkan tekanan dengan peristiwa tadi." Kata Levi

"Hm, kalau begitu kita akan bermalam di salah satu tempat yang jauh dari para Titan itu"

Malam ini, squad legion bermalam di sebuah tempat. Untuk bersiaga, 6 dari mereka berkeliling untuk memastikan tempat itu aman. Saat ini mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil menyalakan api unggun.

"Eren, apakah Mikasa sudah baikan?" tanya Hanji

Eren melihat Mikasa yang sedang tertidur dibahunya, sambil menyelimuti gadis itu dengan jaketnya.

"Aku rasa belum, Hanji-san. Ku pikir, Mikasa masih sedikit panik"

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Biarlah ini menjadi urusan wanita. Sasha, Ayo ikut aku!" Hanji berdiri sambil menopang tubuh Mikasa.

"B-baik!" Sasha mengikuti Hanji zoe dari belakang.

Sementara itu Eren, Connie, Levi, Jean, dan Irvin berkumpul diruang tengah.

"Eren, apakah kau sanggup untuk melakukan perubahan itu esok hari?" tanya Komandan Irvin kepada Eren

"A-aku..." Eren menunduk kembali menatap tangannya dan beralih ke arah pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

"Apa kau mencemaskan Mikasa?" tanya Levi

"Itu..." Eren masih ragu menjawabnya

"bodoh, Serahkan saja dia kepada Hanji-san!" Jean menggerutu

Eren hanya menatap Jean dengan sedikit menundukan kepala.

"Tentang Mikasa, sebaiknya serahkan saja kepada Hanji." Kata komandan Irvin meyakinkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kau bisa memakai kekuatanmu?"

"Aku..." Eren masih memikirkannya

"Komandan, sepertinya kita kedatangan beberapa tamu yang tidak diundang disini" ucap salah seorang rekan yang berjaga diluar melaporkan.

"Siapkan senjata kalian, dan pastikan ia tidak berjalan mendekat kesini." Ucap Irvin.

"Eren, aku harap kau bisa melakukannya besok"

Komandan Irvin dan Levi mulai bersiaga, ia mulai berjalan keatas meninggalkan Eren, Jean, dan yang lainnya. Hening di sekitarnya, Eren hanya ingin memastikan keadaan diluar baik-baik saja dan tidak memakan korban jiwa. Saat baru saja ia ingin beranjak, Hanji dan Sasha keluar kamar.

"Eren!" seru Hanji memanggil namanya

"H-hanji-san! Bagaimana keadaan Mikasa?!" dengan panik, Eren langsung menghampiri Hanji

"Aku rasa, ia baik-baik saja. Dan sepertinya dia membutuhkan mu sekarang, Eren"

"Terimakasih,Hanji-san!"

Eren berjalan menuju kamar Mikasa, dengan perasaan bersalah dan khawatir kembali menyelimutinya.

"Mikasa?" katanya setelah memasuki kamar itu.

"E-eren?" Eren mendengar suara lemah milik Mikasa, suara itu membuatnya begitu khawatir, dan membuat Mikasa begitu tak berdaya

"M-Mikasa! Kau sudah sadar?" Eren duduk disamping Mikasa

Mikasa hanya tersenyum kecil mendapati jawaban yang sedikit panik dari mulut Eren

"Y-ya, kurang lebih seperti itu" jawab Mikasa

"Sekarang, beristirahatlah Mikasa" Eren mengelus rambut adiknya

Saat ingin pergi meninggalkan Mikasa, tangannya tercegat oleh Mikasa yang menarik lengannya.

"Eren, duduklah.." Mikasa meminta dengan halus

"Aku ingin bersama mu.." lanjutnya

Mendengar itu, Eren tidak bisa menahannya. Rasanya sedikit aneh saat Mikasa mengucapkannya. Ya aneh, di hati Eren tentunya. Eren merasa.. ada sedikit yang mengganjal dihatinya. Memperhatikan Mikasa yang terus menggenggam tangannya, Eren berbalik dan kembali duduk.

"Hm, baiklah jika itu mau mu Mikasa. Aku akan menemanimu"

Mikasa hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali tidur. Sepanjang malam, Eren hanya menemani Mikasa, berharap agar besok Mikasa akan kembali seperti semula. Kembali sebagai Mikasa yang ia kenal, kembali sebagai adiknya yang kuat.

"Mikasa, maafkan aku karena aku tidak dapat menjagamu tadi.." Eren mengelus rambut Mikasa dari helai demi helai.

"Maafkan aku juga karena telat menyelamatkanmu, Mikasa.."

"Tapi..." Eren mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dan tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan Mikasa

"Aku berjanji agar kau selalu aman jika kau bersamaku!"

Malam demi malam berganti menyambut pagi, hingga akhirnya Eren tertidur di samping Mikasa. Menemani Mikasa sampai ia sembuh. Menemani seorang perempuan, yang ia sayangi...

_**To Be Cont...**_


End file.
